


Your writing on my skin

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, i will add to this, jacksepticeye - Freeform, markfischbach - Freeform, schooltimes, seanmcloughlin, shortstories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt from let-gavin-free :</p><p>Soulmate AU where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soulmates skin as well.</p><p>Jack is bored. Bored, bored, BORED. All he can do is doodle. Doodle like there is no tomorrow.</p><p>Little does he know his ink is appearing on someone else arm too, and that someone can't help but love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The square root of 25 is 5 so this is the denominator and this is then multiplied by 37 to get 185 and..."

Jack was almost snoring, his head held up by his hand and propped up elbow. Slouching in his seat, his desk neighbour could have sworn he was drooling. Maths was always boring but first lesson on a Monday was just torture. Jack sat towards the back of the classroom after being separated from his best friend Felix, for talking. After that all accounts of communication had failed, notes being spotted and Felix turning around just causing detentions. In the end, the pair had just given up. 

With art being his favourite subject, Jack loved doodling. Just scratching his pen across the paper could make the prettiest patterns or even develop into proper drawings. Sometimes he would even like drawing on himself when paper wasn't available or just easy to access.   
The past week, the art class had been drawing flowers non-stop. Jack was almost sick of them, especially when Felix had teased him for not being "boss" enough after replicating plants all day. Jack chuckled under his breath at the thought but was sharply brought back to the boring class as his teacher's voice boomed out the reminder that this week most people's sensors would kick in. Jack sighed, thinking about how soon, something normal to him could tell him who he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. The lark had been repeated so many times throughout his life, he was just about done with it before it had even started. Getting bored again, his eyes wandered around the classroom and his gaze slowed to look at Mark Fischbach.

Mark Fischbach, the fittest guy in school and also the nicest. Jack and Mark had talked many times, even played video games together a few times, but it really was nothing more than that. But Jack didn't want it that way. When Mark said his name, his legs went weak. When their hands brushed accidentally, the blood rushed to his head. You know, the normal cheesy things. But he couldn't help it. Couldn't help that he might have a slight crush on Mark Fischbach. But then again, Jack knew he probably didn't have much of a chance. Mark had always made clear he was straight by snogging the nearest girl whenever he was asked the question. Jack just rolled his eyes at the thought and picked up his pen.

Looking down at his work, he discovered there was no room in his margins to draw. That meant using his hands again. As the pen touched his skin, Jack felt a slight tingling, indicating something special about the contact. However, Jack simply ignored it, writing it off after getting the feeling for a week or so. It was normal for weird things to happen in sensor week.   
At the base of his left wrist, Jack began to outline roots of a tree, barren from the winter. The strokes felt so right on his skin, the feeling was unbelievable. Completely forgetting he was in a maths class, Jack drew like there was no tomorrow. After the thick trunk came the protruding branches, reaching up to his fingers almost following his veins. It looked good, nearly too good. Jack was very pleased at how it had turned out. But he couldn't stop. Next came the birds, flying away towards his thumb. The small, simple shapes looked as if they had always been there. About to add more detail, Jack was interrupted by the class ending. Gathering his work, he glanced up quickly in order to get to his next class. He looked up to see Mark Fischbach practically scanning him with a mighty grin on his face. Jack was about to catch up and ask him what he was grinning at when he felt a shiver through his right wrist. Puzzled, he pulled it up to see what was wrong with it. His face went blank as he saw a word written in an alluring, cursive handwriting.

Beautiful 

He hadn't written that. So where had it come from? In a daze he finished packing his bag and shot out of the classroom, tripping on the way out, only to be caught by Mark.   
"Do you understand yet?" Mark asked, his grin not having vanished.  
"No...?" Jack said, still oblivious.  
Mark, shaking his head, grabbed a pen from his pocket and started to write on his right wrist. Still confused, Jack tried to see what he was writing. Mark simply hid his wrist and told him to look at his own. Starting to latch on, Jack stared at his wrist in amazement. The writing was appearing at the same rate Mark was writing. 

Hey Jackaboy

Now both the boys were smiling. Mark simply rolled his eyes, reached for Jack's hand and lead him down the corridor.

Jack couldn't have been more pleased.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets hurt and Mark comes to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't at my normal standard. I only wrote this because people on my dA went crazy for this and asked for a second part. So here it is.
> 
> Plz don't hurt meh :(

Shortly after realising their sensors, the boys got together. Jack discovered soon afterwards that Mark had had an enormous crush on Jack and had been too shy to say anything. Jack simply rolled his eyes at this and asked if Mark wanted to get together with him to which Mark answered by picking up a pen with a grin on his face. Jack shook his head and headed to his class. 

Course you goober, appeared shortly afterwards on the inside of Jack's left arm. 

******************

After finally understanding how the sensor worked and its rules, or example if the ink is washed off one of their arm's it comes off the others too, they started to use it to their advantage. One day, it saved Jack's skin. Literally.

 

The pair were separated into different classes. Mark been writing how to do a physics equation to help Jack when suddenly ink completely covered what he had been writing:  
HEL|

Mark was confused. Was Jack playing a joke on him or was he actually in trouble? He should have been in class, right? He simply wrote a question mark and waited for his reply. It wasn't one that he was expecting.  
Mark's left arm jerked with pain, causing him to knock his pencil case off the desk in a loud clatter. Turning slightly red in the face, he looked down to his arm to see a splatter of ink. Then it happened twice, then thrice.  
Mark stood up and ran out of the classroom, not even excusing himself. His arm covered in ink, he knew exactly what they were doing.  
Someone was hurting Jack and just to get at him, they were using a pen. Someone was stabbing Jack with a pen.

Heading towards the bathrooms, Mark was really worried now. He burst in through the door to see something he really didn't like.  
Jack was surrounded in a corner, three boys laughing at him with pens.   
"What a faggot,"  
"You call yourself an artist? How gay,"  
"Writing on your skin isn't gonna help gayboy,"  
Mark was angry, angrier than he had ever been. These motherfuckers were hurting his soulmate. How fucking dare they? Mark's breathing quickened as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He stormed towards them and tapped on of the shoulder. The turning face was shortly met with Mark's fist. After the first boy went down the other two begged Mark to calm down, but he wouldn't stop for no man. Except maybe Jack. While Mark was beating one of their faces into the ground he suddenly heard Jack's pleas. Realising what he was doing and that the boy beneath him was unconscious, he turned to Jack.   
Regret filled him instantly. The strong Jack that he always knew and admired was huddled in a corner with blood running down his arms and tears staining his face. His bright blue eyes were as dark as the ocean and he was even paler than usual. His pale green hair was messed up and stuck to his face with sweat. Mark rushed to comfort him, wiping the blood on his own shirt. Wrapping his arms around, Jack only cried more. His arms were aching, the crimson blood dried on his skin. He was still shaking. Mark decided it would be better to get Jack out of that place and picked him up, moving Jack's head towards his chest. The boy didn't object.

The nurse had Jack all patched up in a few minutes but the boy was traumatised. How couldn't he be? Mark didn't know what to do. The bullies were suspended for a month and Mark was warned to control his violence. As much as Jack denied it, Mark couldn't help but feel partly responsible for scaring him. Who wouldn't get slightly frightened when their boyfriend started beating up some guys? Eventually, Jack became himself again and after a revisement, the boys were expelled. Too right, the boys thought.

Jack could only think about how their sensor was special. Without it, Mark wouldn't have known to come help. It was like it was chosen especially for the pair, that someone knew it was going to happen. Jack smiled at the thought. Mark saw his smile and wrote a question mark on his hand, giving a puzzled look. Jack replied with a heart and an x and cuddled up to his boyfriend. They were both happy now.


	3. Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to escape the rules and they only come back to write on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad. Why am I uploading this???

Mark thought he had planned everything out perfectly. Correction fluid – or tipp-ex – does not count as ink and therefore would only show on one of the boy’s skin rather than both. Mark was going to use this to his advantage. 

Mark sneeked over to his boyfriend who just happened to be sound asleep. Sticking his tongue out, Mark unscrewed the cap from the tiny bottle in his hand as quietly as he could. Finally, he bent over Jack and moved the green floof away from his forehead, a big grin on his face. Carefully, he started to write the letters large across the sleeping boy’s forehead. 

Standing back to admire his handiwork, Mark simply held back a smile and lifted his boyfriend up into his arms and up to bed. Mark could hardly wait for his reaction. Snuggling up to him, the Mark fell asleep waiting the morning.

 

Mark woke up to the adorable giggles of a twenty something year old Irishman that he was extremely familiar with. Opening his eyes, Mark looked to see that the word was still scrawled across his forehead but instead of looking at himself, Jack was laughing at Mark.

“Have you seen yourself, Mark?” the man chuckled, “You know have to go to school like that, right!”

Mark was confused. This was meant to be the other way around, wasn’t it? Mark was the one that had written the word. Peering into the mirror on the other side of the room, Mark saw what Jack was laughing at. The exact, same word was written across Mark’s forehead too in the exact same block capitals as last night. The word had transferred to Mark’s head as well. Shaking his head, he held it in his hands causing Jack to only laugh more. 

“You’re an idiot thinking that would work Markimoo. Even I could figure that out,” Jack stated.

“Come on, get over it. We can just call it an inside joke or something. I’ll go cook breakfast.”

Mark advanced towards the mirror to confirm his idiocy. He hadn’t been mistaken. Across his forehead, a word was scrawled.

Potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short


End file.
